With networks such as the Internet gaining tremendous popularity, more and more digital media content may be made available for download by users from a vast array of sources. To protect intellectual property rights, content producers and/or distributors may employ some sort of digital rights management (DRM) scheme to protect digital media. Typically, if a user downloads protected content, the user may also acquire a license that includes a key to unlock the protected content before the content becomes readable, viewable, or playable. Digital rights management schemes may typically be classified as either “distributed” or “centralized” solutions. For distributed schemes, a DRM provider supplies a DRM solution to any of a number of content producers and/or distributors who may issue licenses to any number of users. In this case, the DRM provider has no involvement beyond the initial supplying of the DRM solution. In contrast, for centralized schemes, the DRM provider may not only supply the DRM solution, but may also serve as the sole content distributor and as the sole issuer of licenses to users.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of claimed subject matter defined by appended claims and their equivalents.